


Something Like This

by emmagrant01



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Academy years. Kirk promised McCoy he’d get him laid for his birthday. And Jim Kirk doesn’t break a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this gorgeous piece of art by myrafur: http://st-fanart-meme.livejournal.com/282.html?thread=3610#t3610

“I told you, Bones, you’re gettin’ laid. Even if it takes all night.”

McCoy stepped into a pothole on the sidewalk and stumbled forward. Kirk grabbed his arm and hauled him back up again. “Yeah, well. It’s working out great so far.”

“It would help if you would, you know, smile occasionally. You’re scaring the girls away.”

“I keep telling you, I’m too tired, too busy, and too damn old for this.”

“You can’t keep living vicariously through me.”

McCoy scowled. “If you really want to help, lend me one of your porn vids and a tube of lube and leave me alone.”

“On your 30th birthday? No fucking way.”

They rounded the corner onto Castro, which was lively with people this time of night. Many were wearing the crisp red uniforms of Starfleet cadets, and most were under the influence of various agents of inebriation. The historic street was lined with bars and clubs that catered to the intergalactic party set. You could find almost anything you wanted in the Castro. Or so McCoy had heard.

“This place is usually hot,” Kirk said, steering them toward a club with a neon green entrance and extremely loud music pouring out into the night. “Remember the K’Tadian chick with two vaginas?”

“How can I forget when you keep bringing it up?”

“Met her here.” Kirk clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Let’s go.”

McCoy groaned, but allowed himself to be pushed through the door.

One hour and many drinks later, they staggered back out onto the street.

“So this is what your life is like,” McCoy stated, scrubbing at his face with one hand.

“Just with a lot more casual sex. Isn’t it great?”

“Not really, no. Can we go home now?”

“ _You_ are gonna get your dick sucked first.” Kirk’s drunk-voice was loud enough to attract giggles from a passing group of teenaged girls. He turned back to leer at them.

McCoy snorted. “The last girl you threw my direction seemed more likely to bite it off. I think I’ll take my chances with my right hand.”

“Don’t you wanna have sex with someone else for a change?”

“I was married. I’m used to not having sex.”

Kirk laughed and slung an arm around McCoy’s shoulders. “That place was a little crazy. There’s another bar just down the street, mostly locals. More your taste.”

“You don’t even know what my taste is.”

Kirk laughed, and his nose brushed McCoy’s cheek. “Give me a chance to find out.”

“One more and we’re done. I mean it, Jim.”

They turned a corner onto a darkened street and walked up a couple of blocks. Kirk stopped and looked around, squinting at the street signs.

“It was on 21st, I swear.”

McCoy leaned against a lamppost and closed his eyes. He felt like he was swirling down a drain. “What was in that last round?”

“I dunno. I told them it was your birthday and they gave it to us for free.”

McCoy winced. “Probably whatever was soaking in the bar mat, then.”

“Maybe it closed. It was here last weekend.”

“Can we compromise? You can give me all the details of the last time you got your dick sucked, and I’ll go jerk off, as usual.”

There was an odd silence, and McCoy felt his stomach lurch. He’d meant it to be funny, but it was a little closer to the truth than he probably should have admitted.

“You do that often?” Kirk’s voice was closer now, and McCoy didn’t dare open his eyes.

“Isn’t that why you tell me all the details?”

There was a hand on his arm, fingers tightening around his bicep. “You jerk off thinking about me having sex?”

“Yes,” McCoy replied before his brain could activate the _don’t humiliate yourself_ filter. He opened his eyes to see Kirk staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Kirk’s eyes were dark, and one hand came up to brush against McCoy’s chin. The touch set off sparks in his groin, and he felt himself flush. The cool night air felt sharp on his cheeks, and he was grateful that the ambient light from a large sign down the street was a soft red. McCoy swallowed. “I mean, you know. I am jealous, sometimes.”

“Jealous of what?” Kirk was so close now it was hard to focus on his face.

McCoy bit his lip to prevent himself from saying anything more. He could feel Kirk’s warm breath against his cheek, could feel the heat of his body as it was not-quite-pressed against his own, could _smell_ him, for fuck’s sake. _God_.

Kirk’s lips were parted and his mouth was so close all McCoy had to do was stretch his neck forward just a bit, but he stopped just shy of touching. Instead, he let his tongue flick across Kirk’s lips. Kirk went completely still, but the one hand still cupping McCoy’s cheek had begun to tremble.

McCoy smiled at that, and licked into his open mouth, tickling the sensitive skin just behind his teeth. He heard a little moan, and then felt Kirk’s tongue slide against his own, slowly. That tongue circled his, and then Kirk’s lips closed around it and he sucked, drawing it in and pushing it out, slowly, over and over. Their lips weren’t even touching, and McCoy was already painfully hard.

His brain was melting, and taking all of his self-control with it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been kissed like this, with so much heat and rawness and promise of what was to come. His hands found their way to Kirk’s hips and then to his ass, and he pulled Kirk against him as he finally crushed their mouths together. Kirk’s cock pressed against his own through layers of fabric, and their tongues were battling for control, and McCoy had never been more sure of what he wanted in his life.

His hands came up to Kirk’s shoulders and he pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Kirk stared back at him in confusion, his mouth wet and red in the glow of light from the club down the street.

“You promised,” McCoy said, his voice surprisingly hoarse. He pushed Kirk’s shoulders hard, forcing him down to his knees.

Kirk looked up at him, and when McCoy unfastened the fly of his pants, his eyes narrowed. McCoy’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his best friend on his knees, at the thought of fucking that mouth, out here on the street where anyone could see. He pulled his hard cock out of his pants and let it hang in front of Kirk’s face, and smirked.

“Well?”

Kirk hesitated a moment more, and then tore his eyes away from McCoy’s dick to look up at him. “Bones, you’re full of surprises today.”

“I’ve got one more.”

“I’ll bet you do.” Kirk’s eyes twinkled, and then he lunged forward, sucking McCoy’s cock into his mouth. McCoy’s head snapped back against the lamp post. His knees nearly buckled, and he buried his hands in Kirk’s hair.

It was all he could do to hang on. Kirk was sucking with abandon, using his lips and his tongue and his hands and maybe even some extra muscles he had in his throat that normal people didn’t possess, to give McCoy the best damned blow job of his life. McCoy heard himself making more noise than was probably wise in a public place, but he couldn’t do a thing about it. Kirk was trying to suck his soul out through his dick, and he was just about there.

He came so quickly he didn’t even have time to give a warning. He wasn’t sure when his knees finally gave up the battle, but when he was able to think again he was tangled up with Kirk on the damp cement, with what was probably a minor contusion in his ass.

“Fuck,” he said. It was the best he could do, under the circumstances. Kirk finally released his dick, and he winced as the cool air hit wet, sensitive skin. He tried to come up with something better to say. “Shit, Jim, that was…”

“Brilliant? Unbelievable? Amazing?” Kirk’s expression was beyond smug.

“Cocksucker.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

They tumbled to their feet and dressed, casting sly glances at each other. Kirk tugged his tunic down over his hips, and McCoy realized that their encounter had been very one-sided. He caught Kirk’s hand and tugged him close. “Want me to return the favor?”

Kirk’s mouth quirked into an embarrassed grin. “It sort of took care of itself. But you totally owe me.”

McCoy slung an arm around his shoulders and steered him back down toward Castro. “I’ll pay you back in the morning.”

Kirk glanced at the lightening sky. “Well, would you look at that? It’s almost morning.”

“You got lube at your place?”

“That’s a stupid question.”


End file.
